Joseph O'Connell (S3-S1)
Joseph O'Connell has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of the first two Mummy films are taken into account in this continuity, although some liberties shown in the third film will taken as canon somewhat. Joseph O’Connell is an original character created by Jack Bauer, but the basis comes from the Richard O'Connell character from the the first two Mummy films. Character History "Here we go again!" - JR O'Connell Earlier Life Joseph Richard O’Connell was born into adventure as he is the son of Alexander "Alex" O'Connell, whose parents were Richard “Rick” O'Connell and Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell. The both of his parents were two infamous adventurers and explorers of lost riches and artifacts. Joseph was another in a long line sacred Medjais, which his grandfather thought he wasn’t because he had gotten a mysterious tattoo on his right arm, depicting a pyramid with the Eye of Horus above, when he was younger and found out that was the Medjai insignia. Finding out from his father Joseph finds out that his grandparents had saved the world more then once; the O’Connells had fought an ancient, cursed mummy named Imhotep, a High Priest for Seti the I, who was now seeking revenge over his death and his lover's death as well; they also encountered a cursed tyrant called the Scorpion King, looking to rule the world with the Army Of Anubis. Through their sheer luck and knowledge, the O’Connells managed to defeat Imhotep and the Scorpion King and quietly retire after years of treasure seeking, although they worked as intelligence agents, or spies, for the British government during World War II. Birth of Adventure After his grandparents retired from the treasure seeking business and reside themselves at the O'Connell estate in London, his father would have gone off on his own and marking himself on numerous of adventures, one of which he would had met Joseph’s mother. However he would find out from his father that his mother had died during child birth, leaving Alex and grandfather to raise Joseph, his grandmother and uncle had died years before. Joseph went to numerous private schools around Europe and in the United States all of his childhood and teen years, and by the age of eighteen, he decided to become an adventurer, like his father, grandparents and even his uncle before him. However he wanted to finish college first, which he attended with a friend of the family, Iris Bay, a childhood friend and loyal ally to the O'Connell family, as her grandfather was a sacred Medjai and had helped Joseph's grandfather in saving the world twice. It was during the first few weeks of their freshman semester that they lost their virginity with each other, but they never dated as Joseph noted that they probably shamed themselves if were to be together as a couple since best friends shouldn't date or have sex with each other. Only after a couple of years, Joseph didn't finish college when he saw that Iris had passed and said good-byes to one and another. He dropped out and began to seek out lost treasure or to find and explore new places in hopes in preserving them forever and wanting the public to see his treasures. Excalibur While he had been on many treasure hunts in his life, the ultimate treasure he's been looking for is the infamous and legendary sword Excalibur; it is reasoned to believe that the sword is one of the two items made from the Holy Grail and the Holy Lance and was considered to be the Good. The user who would obtain the sword will have heightened psychical strength, agility, and fighting prowess and would become invulnerable from injury, blood lost, and possible extended longevity. But what he doesn't know about, it was in fact a sword that was used by an infamous Medjai warrior named Arthur whose half-sister Morgan had cast a spell on it to make the legendary sword only to be used with someone pure in heart. By Summer of 2007, Joseph was in New York City where he had found out that supposedly through a contact that Excalibur was located in the city... Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One A Family Enemy Regular Appearance Joseph O’Connell stands at five foot eleven inches tall and weighs between one hundred and forty six pounds to one hundred and fifty seven pounds with a normal built. He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Joseph often dresses in a variety of dress suits, pants, and shoes or in causal clothing. When he’s on a treasure hunt he often dresses in a modern version of Indiana Jones-style clothing. He is normally dressed in retro modern clothing (like shown in Firefly/''Serenity''). Trademark Gear Like his grandfather, Joseph’s weapons of choice are a pair of well-tuned semi-automatic pistols. The current ones he possesses are a pair of .45 caliber Para Ordnance P-14 pistols which are holstered in his grandfather’s shoulder rig when Joseph is on his treasure hunts or adventures. Whilst on an adventure, he would stuff four clips for his P-14s into his waistband rather then using a clip holster. He does also carries and uses modern equipment for adventures such as flares, flashlights, other assorted gear, and on occasions had used grenades. In his estate in New York City, Joseph stores an armory with a vast supply of weaponry consisting of modern day semi-automatic pistols, revolvers and shotguns, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun, and a half dozen of carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite and several pounds of C-4. And in a special section of the armory, Joseph stores some of his grandfather’s old weaponry such as his grandpa’s sawed-off, lever-action Winchester M1887 shotgun, his WWII-era Tommy Gun, and other weapons collected by Rick and Alex O'Connell. Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers